Don't leave me
by Konohagakureninja
Summary: First Fic I've wrote. Constructive criticism wanted. Possible oneshot of two characters I might write about. Might make this a series. Ocs. Slight romance? Not sure. Damn i'm a bad author if I dint know that. Well, I hope you enjoy.


Don't leave me. "Hey! Kisho!" Yira calls. "Yeah?" I ask. "Can you climb trees well? Only walk up the last bit though. Climb up without chakra, until you can't." She asks. "More of a "Climb this tree" than a can you climb it, right?" I Reply. "Yup. Follow me." She says, walking off. I follow her as she goes towards the trees. "If you can reach the top I'll tell you something." She says, indicating a massive tree. I sigh, then walk around it, looking for the lowest branch. I spot it and leap, grabbing it and flipping up. I jump to the next few, then step on to one branch to jump up a couple. I step on one branch, and it starts to give way. I quickly leap up, narrowly avoiding a fifty foot fall. it's a clear run up to the top. I focus my chakra to the soles of my feet, then start running up. As I reach the top, I feel my feet starting to slip. I grab the top with my hand, doing a one-hand handstand, then stand on the tip of the tree. "The view up here is amazing." I say, making a mental note of the place. I mark the top with a cross, then slide down, landing on a branch. I swing down, then remember about the broken branch. I swing forwards, letting go. I fling my hands on the branch, when it is within reach. I slip and slam into the one near it, my chest taking the full impact. My chest hurts, but I ignore it. I carry on down, landing on the grass and falling on to my back. "Are you okay?" Yira asks. "Yeah...just gotta get home. You comin'?" I ask. "Coming where?" She asks. "To mine. or are you going to yours?" I ask."I'll go around yours. If it's okay. I haven't been inside yet, have I?" She asks. I shake my head, then get up. I start walking with her, Talking as we go. "Who d'you want as your squad Leader?" I ask. "Kurenai Yuuhi. She's meant to be a really good ninja, but is also kind, compassionate and caring." Yira says. "All right, then. We're here." I say, opening the door. "Make yourself at home, I'm gonna get changed." I say, walking upstairs. I walk into my room. I go to the closet and open it. I take out some slacks on, wanting something comfortable. Taking my clothes off, I put the slacks on. "Hey Yira." I say, Guessing that she's in the doorway. I turn around, Fish out a shirt and put it on. "Ah...um..." She trails off going red. I walk up to her, putting an arm round her. "What's up?" I ask. "Well, y'see, I still gotta tell you that thing, and I'd rather do that somewhere there's no chance of being seen...so could you draw the curtains?" She asks, shutting the door. "Sure." I say, intruigued by this behaviour. "Well, there's two things really. A: My Father is annoyed at me for forming an unwanted interest. B: I have...How do I put this? My father is a Human, and my Mother is...well...my Mom's a Kitsune." She says. "So...you're half Kitsune?" I ask curiously, somewhat shocked at this. "You hate me, don't you? A monster...I'M a monster..." She says, nearly in tears. "No, no you are not. You are a pretty young woman." I say. A flash of light, making me shield my eyes, appears. "Can you say that...now?" She asks. I look at her. Huh? She has...fur. Pale pink fur, with waist length purple hair. "You're a...Kitsune now? So you can transform between the two? How do I know this isn't a Henge and you're having me on?" I ask, taking a gulp to suppress my unease. "Try and dispel a Henge, then. I'm not using one." She says. I try to dispel the Henge. Nothing. I try again. Same result. I gulp again, worried now. "I knew it. you hate me. Don't you? I'm a monster. Not even a monster that's well developed." She says. It takes me a couple seconds to guess what she is on about. I hug her. "Y-Yira...I don't care about that. I don't care that you're a Kitsune. I'm just...shocked. I didn't expect it. But really, it don't matter. You ARE still you, right? Therefore, you are still my friend. Besides, I'm not afraid as I know you. You're about as dangerous to me as a baby kitten." I say jovially. "I can be dangerous!" She says, a touch of playful aggression in her voice. "Oh, sure. But, you'd have to catch me first." I say, testing her. "Easy, I never fail to find my target. Or my prey." She says slyly, licking her lips. "Prey, am I? Well, in that case...Nah, I'm jokin'! You thought I was serious didn't you?" I say, laughing. "N-No." She says unconvincingly. "Sure, I believe you. I really do." I say sarcasticly. "You...Ooh! I'll get you for that!" She says playfully. "Go on, then. I'll let you get the first shot in. " I say, arms lifted. she puts her hands on my chest. "You know, the things I can do, when you put me in control...most of which would make you faint. But...as you are so sure of yourself..." She trails off, moving her hands to my ribs. she starts to tickle me. "Haha! Oh shit, Didn't-Hahaha!-Didn't expect-th-th-that!" I say, doubling over. I slip, falling on the floor. Yira eases up slightly. I grab her wrist as she reached for my rib again, pulling her under me. "The things I can do when I'm in control. Most of which will make you faint. Either you give, or I start finding out where you are and aren't ticklish." I say. "I won't give in." She says, looking at me rougishly. She's enjoying this. I gently slide my fingers along her neck, making her shudder. I tickle her neck, seeing if that's her weak spot. no. 'Ribs? Knees? Back?' I think, tickling all these spots. "Aha! Your back is where you're ticklish." I say. "N-no! Pleash Shtop!" She says, laughing while talking. I gently stroke her ears. "Ahn! No-N-not the ears..." she moans. "Oh! Sorry!" I say, going red. "My ears are, well, they're..." She trails off. "An erogenous zone?" I supply helpfully. She nods. I smirk. "It's not funny!" She says. "Sorry, sorry." I say, losing the smirk. I let her up. "Big mistake!" She says, lunging at me, pinning my arms to the floor. "Hmm...how to get my revenge? I wonder..." She says, a mischevious fire in her eyes. "I know! You get me, I get you. I get you, you get me. Since you got me back for the tickling, I gotta get you back for getting one of my 'spots'." She says. "'Spots'? As in plural?" I ask noticing this. "Maybe..." She says. She licks my neck, giggling from time to time. "Okay...T-that's e-enough, isn't it?" I ask. "For now." She says, getting up. I sit up. "Can I stay here the night?" She asks at random. "Wha'? Yeah, if you want to. Either way, I'm going to bed, it's dark out." I say. "Kisho, can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks, looking somewhat afraid. I register the look, then talk. "If you want to. My house is your house, sleep where you like." I say. She smiles. I realise that we're already in my bedroom, so I walk over to the closet to get my pyjama bottoms out. I hear Yira walk up behind me. "Mm?" I ask. "You are sure I can sleep with you, right?" She asks. "Ah...of course, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure, right?" I ask. I get into bed, then Yira comes over, taking off her clothes. "So much better, isn't it, sleeping with someone?" She asks, hugging me. I lay on my back, and Yira puts her head on my chest. "Kisho, do you like me?" She asks. "I've told you, you are my friend. You are my 'as dangerous as a baby kitten' friend. Of course, I like you." I say. "No, no, silly. Do you like me?" She says, laying on top of me now. "Because... .you." She says, licking my neck with each word. "Yira, look at me." I say. She looks at me. I kiss her lips, then pull away. "Actions speak louder than words, right?" I ask. "Much." She says. "Kisho, you can hug me, you know. I'm hugging you, so why won't you hug me?" She asks. I hug her, feeling her warm fur. She licks my cheek. She shifts her head back onto my chest, laying beside me. "Kisho...don't leave me..." She says. "Don't worry. I won't." 


End file.
